


Scarf Sharing~

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of http://cremebunny.deviantart.com/art/Drarry-Scarf-sharing-420657357 this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf Sharing~

Draco only grew more agitated when Harry had suggested they wrap the scarves around the both of them.

"I d-don't understand-d. You k-know I hate s-sharing." He groaned as Harry's scarf was draped around his shoulder. He was trembleing from the cold, teeth chattering, nose and cheeks tinted pink.

"It's for warmth. You're freezing." Harry stated after pressing his cold hand on Draco's face. The blonde rolled his eyes and tried undoing the scarves. Immediately after they fell off his pale skin, he felt the bitter air strike him. Hastily wrapping the multiple scarves back around him, he stepped as close to Harry as he could get. He was like a walking heater and Draco felt warmer soon after his side pressed against Harry's. As much as he enjoyed the immense warmth, he was annoyed with the boy who lived. 

"Why don't we just go back inside?" Harry's hand reached up to stroke the snowflakes out of Draco's hair, making the scarves shift slightly.

"Because the snow makes your eyes stand out. Plus we have to find some feathers for potions class." The Slytherin boy sighed and nudged Harry forward, urging him to continue walking. "Draco, why do you hate sharing so much?" Harry was full of curiosity. There was always some bizarre reason as to why Draco hated something.

"Well, how would you feel if someone tried to take me away from you?" Harry thought Draco sounded a bit cocky when he asked, but responded quickly.

"I'd feel horrible, because they'd be visiting Madame Pompfrey to regrow some bones." Harry was now angry as thoughts were still pileing into his head. Images of Neville and Draco strolling away, or Pansy, stealing him right off of Harry's arm replaced ones of the soft snow landing in Draco's hair.

"Well, that's what feeling I get when I share." Harry just leaned farther over to plant a small kiss on Draco's cheek before continuing to search for the feathers. Despite Draco's annoyance. Eventually they had rounded up enough for the potion they were brewing and as they walked back to the castle, Draco was still agitated as ever, but Harry was grinning wildly. Just happy to be with someone as wonderful as Draco.


End file.
